Color-Puller
The (also known as the Color-Returner) is a gadget that Lulu created. Features The Color-Puller is used to pull out the colors from its target and stored them in its palette chip. According to Lulu, she intended to use the colors that got stored in the chip to create a brand-new color. However, there's a side-effect for pulling the colors off a Popple when using a proper setting. When the Color-Puller pulled off their colors, the Popple(s) would turn into a zombie-like state (or "Glumbies" by the Best Popple Pals). The gadget can also be switched from the Color-Puller to the Color-Returner to return all the colors back to the objects and/or Popples it zapped. Sightings Episodes Trivia * In the French version, the gadget is called the "Colopop". * The Color-Puller shares the same model as both the Color Popper from "Pop-Tivity Week" and the Pop-vacumm from "Messy Pop Friends". Because of it, it's possible that Lulu modified the Color Popper at some point between the two episodes into the Color-Puller and later modified it again into a vacuum cleaner. ** When Mike Mine searches for the Popplooloo Juice recipe in "Lulu's Poplooloo Juice", the Color Popper can be briefly seen. * When Lulu pulled the colors off a slice of pizza, the scent of it was also gone according to Izzy. * When the Best Popple Pals all left the Treepod to get to the Popple Theater to watch Glumbie Invasion, Lulu forgot to turn off the Color-Puller. This lead to Mike Mine got inside the Treepod and attempt to steal it, but he unintentionally glumbified nearly everyone in Popplopolis, including himself. Gallery "Dawn of the Dull" Dawn of the Dull 020.png Dawn of the Dull 021.png Dawn of the Dull 022.png Dawn of the Dull 023.png Dawn of the Dull 024.png Dawn of the Dull 025.png Dawn of the Dull 026.png Dawn of the Dull 029.png Dawn of the Dull 030.png Dawn of the Dull 033.png Dawn of the Dull 034.png Dawn of the Dull 035.png Dawn of the Dull 036.png Dawn of the Dull 040.png Dawn of the Dull 041.png Dawn of the Dull 042.png Dawn of the Dull 043.png Dawn of the Dull 044.png Dawn of the Dull 047.png Dawn of the Dull 055.png Dawn of the Dull 056.png Dawn of the Dull 059.png Dawn of the Dull 060.png Dawn of the Dull 061.png Dawn of the Dull 062.png Dawn of the Dull 063.png Dawn of the Dull 064.png Dawn of the Dull 065.png Dawn of the Dull 066.png Dawn of the Dull 076.png Dawn of the Dull 077.png Dawn of the Dull 079.png Dawn of the Dull 080.png Dawn of the Dull 094.png Dawn of the Dull 095.png Dawn of the Dull 096.png Dawn of the Dull 097.png Dawn of the Dull 098.png Dawn of the Dull 301.png Dawn of the Dull 302.png Dawn of the Dull 306.png Dawn of the Dull 307.png Dawn of the Dull 308.png Dawn of the Dull 312.png Dawn of the Dull 313.png Dawn of the Dull 314.png Dawn of the Dull 315.png Dawn of the Dull 317.png Dawn of the Dull 318.png Dawn of the Dull 341.png Dawn of the Dull 342.png Dawn of the Dull 343.png Dawn of the Dull 347.png Dawn of the Dull 351.png Dawn of the Dull 352.png Dawn of the Dull 353.png Dawn of the Dull 355.png Dawn of the Dull 356.png Dawn of the Dull 357.png Dawn of the Dull 358.png Dawn of the Dull 359.png "Bubble Trouble" Bubble Trouble 153.png Category:Objects Category:Objects made by Lulu Category:Technology